


When Will My Sinful Hand Be Stopped?

by Writing_is_Gone



Category: Michael Vey Series - Richard Paul Evans
Genre: Gen, chatfic, none of the ships happen yet so no tag for that yet, some gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_Gone/pseuds/Writing_is_Gone
Summary: dv-rom: i think jack has adhd!!Fisting: wtf no i dontyoung-einstein: you once stopped writing a paper for english to write an email to the taiwan ambassador asking him about his favorite meals, and books he’d recommended to learn taiwaneseTaser: then you learned taiwanese in two weeksyoung-einstein: but you never finished that english paper did youFisting: fuck you





	When Will My Sinful Hand Be Stopped?

**Author's Note:**

> WowTM can't believe I got this done. lol

_ Electro-Clan _

**Taser** : I NEED HELP

**cheerleading-is-hard** : what’s wrong my little eel man

**Taser** : First stop mentioning thatn

**Taser** : second my godfather is here and i hate him

**spongebob** : imagine being rich enough to have a godfather and hate him smh

**Taser** : okay so first you don’t need money to have a godfather

**Taser** : secondly he deserves hate tbh

**mirco-penis** : what did he do

**Taser** : he tries to do experiments on me???? Like my powers and shit???

**Taser** : imagine me, a 3 year old, forced to shock lightning rods

**the-lightning-god** : did someone mention me

**micro-penis** : rod not god

**the-lightning-god** : oh boo

**cheerleading-is-hard** : he made you do at age 3?

**Taser** : yeah

**young-einstein** : thats sounds like something hatch’ll do

**Taser** : not do, did

**Fisting** : @young-einstein whats the answer to #4 on mackeells’ hw

**young-einstein** : i dont have mackells

**Fisting** : wait someone here does who

**Toph** : me

**Fisting** : wait aren’t you blind????? 

**Toph** : my phone is brail flip phone, and it has a text-to-talk feature

**TheHealer** : jack we deadass have to go over this every fucking day with Ian

**dv-rom** : i think jack has adhd!!

**Fisting** : wtf no i dont

**young-einstein** : you once stopped writing a paper for english to write an email to the taiwan ambassador asking him about his favorite meals, and books he’d recommended to learn taiwanese

**Taser** : then you learned taiwanese in two weeks

**young-einstein** : but you never finished that english paper did you

**Fisting** : fuck you

**spongebob** : hey does anyone remember mitchell?

**The-Queen** : the fucks a mitchell

**spongebob** : not you

**letmefistfightzues** : no seriously whos mitchell

**buzzbuzzbitch** : did you mispell michael name again

**spongebob** : THAT WAS ONE FUCKING TIME

**Vamprye** : that whole that michael was michale was the hell

**Taser** : honsetly that was a whole brand mood

**Fisting** : i remember mitchell

**young-einstein** : same, he had the fucking ugliest haircut ever

**spongebob** : can i add him

**Taser** : you don’t have admin

**Fisting** : who the fuck does

**cheerleading-is-hard** : only three people, zeus, cassy, and quentin

**buzzbuzzbitch** : should i add him

**The-Queen** : no

**Taser** : idk

**the-lightning-god** : yes

**buzzbuzzbitch** : so, 1 idk, 1 yes, i need quentin’s input

**The-Queen** : um i said no?

**buzzbuzzbitch** : you don’t count

**FireBug** : what’s up FUCKERS

**buzzbuzzbitch** : someone get quentin

**FireBug** : @squirtle torstyn sent a dic pic

**micro-penis** : STOP

**squirtle** : first of all dont lie to me

**squirtle** : second what do you want

**buzzbuzzbitch** : should i add someone here

**squirtle** : sure

**buzzbuzzbitch** : wade send me his username

**spongebob** : on it

_ buzzbuzzbitch added Richboy into Electro-Clan. _

**Richboy** : hi im scared

**Taser** : you should be

**Richboy** : oh mike?

**Taser** : BITCH DONT

**cheerleading-is-hard** : hah

**Lighting-Bug** : what’s going on 

**Taser** : wade convinced cassy to add his friend mitchell whos mean to me

**Lighting-Bug** : ok besides that is everything okay?

**young-einstein** : yeah,,,,,,,,,,,, i mean i need to privately talk to you

**Lighting-Bug** : now?

**young-einstein** : yea

**Lighting-Bug** : kay give me a minute

**Aeroplane** : yknow that scares me

**Taser** : what scares you

**Aeroplane** : ostin secretly talking to people

**Richboy** : what that’s ostin?

**spongebob** : i mean who else has an ego to call themself einstein and still be correct

**Richboy** : you right

**Taser** : ok back to what i said earlier can i come to someone’s house until my godfather leaves

**the-lightning-god** : i would expect im not at my house :/

**Taser** : where are you

**the-lightning-god** : sonic

**Taser** : !!!! CAN YOU GET ME A PRETZEL PLEASE!!!!!?????????

**spongebob** : can you fucking chill michael

**Fisting** : can i pretty please get some cheese sticks

**cheerleading-is-hard** : you wanted to spell mozzarella but you didnt know how to spell it did you

**Fisting** : @zeus y/y

**the-lightning-god** : im not eating, im working

**Taser** : right you have a job i forgot,,, can you get me a pretzel when you get off

**the-lightning-god** : im getting off at 9 at night

**Taser** : and?

**Taser** : you think that my food schedule isnt fucked up??

**the-lightning-god** : you want cheese?

**Taser** : yes

**Fisting** : what about me

**Magnemite** : yeah zeus what about your boyfriend

**the-lightning-god** : he isn’t my boyfriend

**Fisting** : you dont deserve me

**spongebob** : if anything you dont deserve zeus

**Fisting** : wot mate

**Magnemite** : yeah, zeus has a job, car, and great dick

**FireBug** : um excuse me

**Magnemite** : did you forget the almost all of us were adopted when we were four and took baths together

**cheerleading-is-hard** : kylee your a girl and zeus is a dude hatch really let you take a bath with each other

**Magnemite** : hatch couldn’t control any of us

**therapy** : tru

**squirtle** : hows your online school going hmmmmmm

**therapy** : just because i dont like public school dont be mean to me

**Taser** : hmmmmmmmmm no

**cheerleading-is-hard** : please be nice to my sister

**Taser** : i guess :/

**Taser** : so quentin can i come over to your house or?

**squirtle** : i live in an apartment

**Taser** : aldkfjasldkfj

**Taser** : don’t be like that

**squirtle** : foster mom says yes 

**Taser** : yeet im going

**Vampyre** : wont your mom be mad that you aren’t talking to your godfather

**Taser** : nah, we’ve been thinking of excuses to leave and he keeps thinking of ways i have to stay so im running

**young-einstein** : and you’re leaving your mom? Tragic

**Taser** : she has to go gocery shopping anyway and now we can kick him out

**Aeroplane** : why didn’t she going shopping and left you to fend for yourself

**Taser** : because she loves me

**micro-penis** : can someone help me, i need to kill someone

**spongebob** : did someone step on your shoelaces again.

**micro-penis** : yes

**Taser** : that’s valid

**Author's Note:**

> Abigail - TheHealer, i think it fits like in video games and things
> 
> Bryan - Firebug, we give redemption arcs to trash in this house
> 
> Cassy - buzzbuzzbitch, i love her so much
> 
> Grace - dv-rom, it like a hdmi cable input thing IM NOT THAT SMART OKAY
> 
> Ian - Toph, blind bamfs
> 
> Jack - Fisting, we love a dumbass
> 
> Kylee - Magnemite, pokemon reference
> 
> McKenna - Lighting-Bug, it sounds cute so it matches
> 
> Michael - Taser, WE LOVE A DUMBASS
> 
> Mitchell - Richboy, idk man
> 
> Nichelle - Vampyre, edgy + book ref,,, NOICE
> 
> Ostin - young-einstein, im not that smart ok
> 
> Quentin - squirtle, im dying squirtle
> 
> Tanner - Aeroplane, idk either man
> 
> Tara - therapy, or tarapy alksdjflkasjd im a dumbass
> 
> Taylor - cheerleading-is-hard, me w/any sport
> 
> Tessa - letmefistfightzues, is she talking about the greek god or frank?? who knows???
> 
> Torstyn - mirco-penis, 
> 
> Wade - spongebob,
> 
> Zara - The-Queen, i actually hate her but like she would do this thanks
> 
> Zues - the-lightning-god,


End file.
